


Swimming Lessons

by Spoiler_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, These two are too cute for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler_Emblem/pseuds/Spoiler_Emblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siegbert never learned how to swim. Good thing he has Velouria at his side to give him the confidence boost he needs to tread those scary waters.</p>
<p>-Modern AU-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble. I'm all about that Siegbert/Velouria love.

Siegbert loathed it. He hated it. He wanted to crumple it up into pieces and toss it in a trash can.

The thing he hated? The thing he abhorred the most? The public swimming pool.

"Its going to be okay Siegbert." Velouria squeezed his hand as they stood by the facilities snack bar. No matter how many times the other teen kept telling him that, he refused to believe it.

No one in his family could swim. Not a single person. His father was the best swimmer of them all and the only thing his father could do was doggy paddle.

Siegbert wasn't sure how he managed to let Velouria talk him into this. But if he was honest with himself, he practically let her corner him into agreeing.

"We'll start off slow. I promise to not let go of your hand." the young woman said, gracing him with one of her rare smiles.

"Why don't we do something else? Like dumpster diving?" he suggested. Siegbert was so willing to get out of this that he'd even participate in his girlfriend's favorite past time. As long as it meant not stepping foot in the water.

"Maybe later." Velouria's smile dropped back into her usual frown. "I want to teach you to swim."

The next thing Siegbert knew was that they were headed towards the pool. He felt his heels dig into the ground as Velouria dragged him along.

The only thoughts that came to Siegbert's mind, besides the thought of him drowning, were ' _Why is Velouria so strong!?'_

They came to a stop by the stairs leading into the pool. Siegbert knew he was practically cutting off all circulation to Velouria's hand with the tight grip he had on her. The young man thought of himself as being almost fearless. But it seemed water was his achilles heel.

His girlfriend looked at him, trying her best to muster up some form of encouragement in the only way Velouria could "I won't let go of you. If you get too scared we can leave."

"I'm...I'm not scared." he huffed. He could never pull off the tough guy act.

"Siegbert you're practically shaking." she commented

"I worked out too much yesterday. I'm terribly sore."

"And the sweating?"

"Its very hot out today, Velouria." the young man huffed again. He knew he was just making excuses for himself, and his girlfriend hadn't bought any of them.

"Just get in the pool." the tone she had used was enough for Siegbert to know she meant business. He sighed and felt her tug on his hand as she took a step into the water. The young man took a deep breath before he placed his feet in the water. So far so good. Step number one, done.

Velouria moved again, this time to the second step. She kept a firm grip on her boyfriend's hand, looking at him expectantly. He sighed before slowly stepping down with her.

Children were starting to run passed the two and into the pool. Siegbert felt so pathetic. Even small children had less fear of the water than him. He felt Velouria tug again, signaling for the young man to move.

Siegbert paled when he realized there were no steps left. It was time for him to step onto the pool floor. He looked at Velouria, who only offered him an encouraging smile.

He couldn't help but smile back, even if his smile was very shaky. The way she looked at him, with such confidence and pride. She showed no sign of being disgusted or amused by the fact that small children were out swimming him. What had Siegbert done to deserve such a patient and understanding girlfriend?

Maybe her patience with him was just from the fact he showed the same amount of patience with her. Siegbert loathed dumpster diving but it was Velouria's favorite hobby. He had forgone his disgust with trash if it meant spending more time with her. He never got mad when she accidentally would bean him in the head with a piece of trash. He never got mad when he came home smelling like rotten leftovers.

He supposed that was why she was taking time out of her day to teach him to swim. Taking time away from her own hobbies just to hold his hand and get him through the shallow end of the pool.

"Don't worry," he heard her say "I've got you."

He felt like that was the confidence boost he needed to take that last step. He slowly released Velouria's hand, sensing her shock from this action almost immediately. Siegbert stared down at the pool floor, mentally cursing the person who had created pools in the first place.

"I can do this..." he muttered to himself. He sensed Velouria keeping an eye on him. She was probably worried he'd pass out as soon as he touched the pool floor. He honestly wouldn't doubt he would.

Siegbert took another deep breath, closed his eyes, and pushed passed the threshold. He felt his feet meet the grainy pool floor and the water rising to just above his knee caps.

The young man felt the all to familiar arms of Velouria wrap around him as he opened his eyes again. He looked down at her only to be greeted by a bright smile. Those were even rarer than her usual smiles.

"Was that so hard?" she asked him, burying her face in his chest. This action caused Siegbert to blush, they were in public after all and his chest was awfully bare.

"It was the most difficult thing I've ever done." he sighed, letting out the breath he had been holding. Velouria laughed. She actually laughed. That was super rare.

"How about we try walking around? We'll stay close to the stairs." she offered, releasing her hold on him to once more take his hand "I promise, I won't let go this time."

"You technically didn't let go before. That was me." he reminded her, which in turn Velouria rewarded him with an eye roll. She didn't bother giving him a response and instead started to pull him along through the water, keeping her promise to stay in the shallow end and hold his hand.

Some of the tension Siegbert had felt beforehand was melting away as he waded through the pool with the young woman. The way she caressed his hand and maintained a smile for him, it made his heart beat twice as fast.

Maybe swimming lessons wouldn't be so bad, as long as Velouria remained by his side.


End file.
